


【鲨美】The Mysterious SHARK（短篇完）

by wathet



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wathet/pseuds/wathet
Summary: 驻场歌手Michael X 面点师James恋爱小甜饼





	【鲨美】The Mysterious SHARK（短篇完）

一

Jennifer是第一个发现这件事的人，没过多久James也发现了。  
“SHARK？”Jennifer念了一遍那人的推特ID，“你确定这个人不是Michael？”  
“Michael？不可能！”James说得斩钉截铁，手里的活也没停下，“他上次为了把他们乐队唱歌的视频发上YouTube整整折腾了三个晚上。”  
“也对，”Jennifer把鼠标移到了下一个repo上，精致的拼图和诱人的照片让她觉得十分满意，“那个视频被推到首页了还是Nic发现的，Michael上传完了就连自己的账号密码都忘了。”  
她又认真地盯着电脑屏幕看了一会，把今天收到的一百多条repo扫了一遍，最终还是决定选择刚才看着顺眼的那条，编辑好了文字就转发了。  
“搞定了。”Jennifer轻呼了一口，整个人都轻松了起来。她站起身，理了理长发，轻巧地把它们绾成一束，哼着歌往更衣室去了。  
James一点也不好奇Jennifer最后选择转发了哪一条，他只是仔细地洗干净每个咖啡杯，然后把它们整齐地码进消毒柜里。毕竟从一开始，他对这个网络促销活动就是不感兴趣的。

James大学的专业就是学习做糕点，之后去了面包房打工了几年，带他的老师傅是个老派人物，要求严技术好，没过几年就把James带出了师。James辞了职，拿着自己存的积蓄准备开家自己的面包店。奈何装修才做了一半，家里急需一大笔款子，等到装修结束了那一大笔尾款他就怎么也拿不出了。  
他的好友把自己的同学Jennifer介绍给了他，Jennifer二话不说就拿出来尾款，只说是和他合作入股，James甚至是后来才知道，Jennifer学的是个和他八竿子打不着的专业——市场营销。  
说起来也不是没关系，只是James老派的老师总是教他做食物的本质是做好食物，那些器皿、包装和营销虽然也有讲究，但终究只是锦上添花的东西。所以当Jennifer提出在推特上做推广活动的时候，James看着已经很有人气的小面包店，反应并不是很积极。  
但是没过多久，#TODAY I GO TO THE BAKERY这个话题就在推特上刷了起来。没错，James的店就叫The Bakery,在Jennifer来得及参与面包店决策前，James就已经注册好了这个名字，气得她差点把装修了一半的招牌砸到地上。  
而Jennifer推出的活动就是每天从带这个话题的推特里转一个做的最精致的repo，发推的人就有权利第二天不排队地免费享用任意一份饮料或者面包。  
因为James家的面包糕点和饮料都很可口美味，所以在推广前他的生意就一直很好，现在加了网络推广，James的店甚至时不时还会排起队来。Jennifer对于这样的结果很满意，于是大手一挥决定把这个活动转为长期活动，一直保持下去。  
SHARK是在活动开始三个月后出现的。SHARK自从第一次参与了话题后，几乎每天都会发repo。只是他的照片都很普通，配的话也十分简略，“好吃”“美味”，间或夹杂着“咖啡师很帅”“店长今天穿制服很好看”这样的评论。Jennifer开始没注意，因为每天总有比他更优秀的repo，但在这个活动进行了六个月的今天，SHARK绝对称得上是他们店最忠实的粉丝之一了。Jennifer换衣服的时候，心里就暗自盘算着，明天就抽SHARK当作鼓励好了。

等她换了条黑色连衣裙，踏着十厘米的高跟鞋走出来的时候，James轻轻笑了一声。但这丝毫不影响Jennifer的好心情，“今天的帐我理好了，原材料都盘点了一遍，做面包的东西都放在厨房了，我就下班啦。Nic在街对角等我去看夜场电影啦啦啦~”  
“只要你别像上次穿高跟鞋那样，在离他只差一步的时候往后摔到水坑里就好。”James的流理台也清理得差不多，他瞟了眼还没整理的桌椅，又扫了扫挂在墙上的钟，低下了头。  
“那这次我就往前倒，摔他怀里，哈哈哈！”Jennifer瞧着James不紧不慢地用干毛巾擦手，也瞟了眼钟，“诶，奇怪，那个每天打三次卡的家伙怎么还没来？”  
Jennifer话音刚落，就传来了开门声。Michael推开门，八月凉爽的夜风从门缝里溜进来，让挂在门边的风铃越发唱得轻快响亮。  
“哔！打卡！”Michael笑着说着，抬头就看见James正探出半个身子，望着他笑。  
Michael对着他点点头，转身对Jennifer道，“我瞧见Nic了，他就在店旁边等着呢。”  
“那我这就去，两位明天见啦！”Jennifer说着就往门外跑，穿着十厘米的高跟却如履平地，哒哒哒得几声就瞧不见人影了。

Michael早已是驾轻就熟，他还没等James开口，就已经转身去收拾桌椅。他把实木的桌子摆放整齐，然后将椅子一个一个倒放在桌面上，身上修身的棉质蓝T贴在他手臂上，一拿一放间越发显得上臂的肌肉壮实有力。James看着那肌肉，手里的活都慢了半拍，眼睛舍不得移开的后果就是本应放进柜子的不锈钢汤匙叮咚一声掉在了地上。  
他慌忙蹲下身去捡，起身的时候脑袋撞到了放在流理台边才洗干净的小锅，连带着里面的几个不锈钢碗一起落了下来，砸在地上乒乒乓乓直响，几乎快把James的咒骂声盖过了。  
Michael闻声跑了过来，见James狼狈地坐在一地锅碗间，笑着蹲在他身边。  
“疼吗？”他垂下手，厚实温热的手掌轻轻落在James的头顶，慢慢揉了揉，“砸到头了吗？”  
捡勺子把锅带倒本就够傻了，James一想到他掉勺子的原因，简直都不想抬头看Michael。可他的手掌就落在头顶，手心的温度熨过发丝，贴上他的头皮，刺激着他的脸颊，并不烫的温度却让他耳根发烧。  
“我只是不小心。”James故作随意地抓住Michael放在他头顶的手，却刻意地放慢速度，缓缓地拿下，慢慢地松开。  
“没伤到就好，”Michael比他还要自然大方，好像完全没有注意到刚才的肌肤接触，“我已经把桌椅收拾好了，你这有什么要帮忙的吗？”  
“没有没有，我把地上的再洗洗就好了。”James先一步站起来，背过身，在头顶的橱柜翻找了一秒。“给你。”  
他没有感觉到身后覆上来的热度，转过身的时候才发现Michael几乎是贴着他站的，James忙把装着面包的牛皮纸袋放在两人之间，后脚跟不着痕迹地退了半步——“你的宵夜，给你准备好了。”  
“我今天又可以多唱一首歌了。”Michael接过去的时候做了个鬼脸，逗笑了James。  
Michael是个乐队的歌手，在离James的面包店两个街区的酒吧里唱夜场。归功于他大笑时露出的整齐的牙齿，他的外号就是Shark。而这也是Jennifer会怀疑他就是SHARK的原因。  
当James和Michael成了朋友后，他每次都会给Michael准备面包当夜宵，而Michael则会提前到他店里帮他收拾。  
James关门落锁的时候，Michael的手机响了起来，大概是乐队的队友催他快点到场，Michael匆匆应付着，路灯的光落在他的眼里，亮晶晶的眼眸朝着James眨了眨，James低声对他道了句“晚安”，Michael一边后退一边朝他点点头，转身就飞奔过了街角，另一只手里还抓着他给他的牛皮纸袋。  
James突然想到Michael的破手机，大概打开推特就足够让它重启了。想到这，他越发笃定SHARK肯定跟Michael一点关系都没有了。

二

九月初的午后，The Bakery的生意依旧很好，James迅速熟练地打好奶泡，转身的前一秒用左手抹去咖啡机上一层薄薄的水汽，不锈钢的机身映出一张模糊的脸。他看了两秒，就转身继续制作定单上的咖啡。  
他在拿走咖啡的女孩意味不明却执着停留的目光中微微侧过头，两步横跨到Jennifer所在的收银台边，小声道，“我脸上是不是有东西？”  
“什么？”Jennifer正在整理刚才收到的硬币，她没有抬头，只是斜着眼扫过来，“没有啊。”  
“我也觉得没有，”James的疑惑更甚，“那她们在看什么？”  
Jennifer终于愿意抬起头了，她沿着James侧头的方向看过去，原本上座率并不高的吧台独座今天都坐满了人。大多是年轻的女孩子，她们有的低着头看手机，有的喝咖啡，有的和身边的女伴低声交谈，但都以一个恰当的频率不时望向吧台，具体说来，望向James。  
“你是第一天知道自己长得很好看还是希望我假装第一次知道？”Jennifer的眼睛里有着戏弄的笑意。  
“我可从没说过我觉得自己长得好看，”James没有看Jennifer的眼睛，但是嘴角已经隐约带笑，“我只是说过我有让人‘性致勃勃’的能力。”  
“拜托，James！”Jennifer虽然嘴里这么说着，但还是笑出了声，“你还不如说姑娘们喝了你的咖啡就高潮。”  
“不是，我的意思是，”James稍微正经了一点，“你不觉得最近这种顾客比以往多了吗？”  
“嗯哼。”Jennifer应了一声，却没了下文。  
James隐约间好像捕捉到了点什么，“所以我也成了你的卖点之一了？这是什么时候的事！”  
“不不不，”Jennifer在他发飙前制止了他，“这锅我不背，这是SHARK的锅。”  
“神秘鲨鱼又有什么惊人之举吗？”  
“不，只是前几天我转了SHARK的推，然后虽然那家伙第二天没有出现但是很多粉丝都因为照片拍得太随便而觉得我有黑幕。于是有些人就爬进SHARK的推，不仅看到他几乎每天发推，而且还看到他同样高频率地称赞着咖啡师的英俊长相。所以...”  
Jennifer看着他，歪着头，摊开手，用一个眼神讲完了后面的故事。  
“至少你的咖啡肯定让SHARK每天都兴致勃勃。”Jennifer最后补一下刀，就麻利地接待起点单的顾客了。 

****

“什么兴致勃勃？”Michael带着笑意的声音从吧台另一边传过来。  
“没什么，只是Jennifer又例行讲了个黄笑话。”James都没意识到自己跨过去的时候步子有多快，“你怎么这个点过来了？”  
而Jennifer用空闲的那只手在柜台下对着James比了个中指。  
因为Michael的工作大多都在深夜，所以他一般都过得昼夜颠倒，上午睡到下午，起床了收拾下，练练歌，吃个饭，来James这打个卡，就又要去工作了。  
“两个队员身体不舒服，今天就干脆和别的乐队调班了。话说，你今天晚上...”  
“你好，”Michael还没说完就被一个女生打断了对话，“我能再给我的咖啡加点糖吗？”  
“没问题，你想要加多少？”James对着她友善地笑了笑，没有提醒她其实她的座位不远处就有自助吧。  
“就跟你的笑一样甜的那种吧。”  
James几乎愣住了，但是他还是捕捉到了Jennifer噗嗤得一声轻笑。他慌忙间想去看Michael的神色，但真正做出来又成了什么都没看清的匆匆一瞥。  
他只好维持着笑意，又往对方的杯子里加了一勺糖。大概那句调笑已经花光了女生所有的脸皮额度，她红着脸匆匆点头，离开的时候留下了一张纸巾。  
James打开纸巾，没有发现Michael的目光一直追随着他的手指。所以他也不会知道Michael是怎么在那串电话号码跳进他眼睛的时候就发出一声口哨声。  
他不知道该怎么反应，如果Michael不在，也许是他得意地对着Jennifer吹声口哨。可是现在Michael看到了全程，而手里的纸巾烫得James几乎握不住。他低下头，避开Michael的视线，缓慢却习以为常地把纸巾折好放进了口袋。  
“你刚才说什么？”James抬头看过去，一副不准备谈论刚才搭讪插曲的样子。  
“我刚才说‘你的笑容好甜’。”Michael用一双满是笑意的绿眼睛就打乱了James好不容易站稳的阵脚。  
他见James没有说话，就耸了耸肩，“我没说什么重要的，我们可以聊下一个话题了。”  
James这才慢慢回神，盯了Michael好一会，直到对方的目光也变得犹豫迟疑起来，他才扬起甜度惊人的笑容说，“我今天晚上有空，我们去哪？”  
这下轮到Michael不知所措了，“额...不知道...你愿不愿意陪我...去二手碟店挑些碟子？”  
他说这些话的时候，James明明暗地里张着耳朵在听，表面上却装出一副忙着做咖啡的匆忙样子。他在某个间隙抬头，短而快地给出答案，“好啊！”  
James不希望停留太久，长久的眼神对视往往会暴露太多情绪。可是当他抬眼正好撞上Michael驻留良久的目光时，两个人都不由自主地相视笑开。

****

“我说有的人啊，写着美女电话的餐巾纸就当抹布用掉了，陪条鲨鱼挑碟子就开心得不行。”Jennifer就像确定James长得好看那样确定James喜欢Michael这件事。  
忙着提前打烊的James根本都没空和她斗嘴，他看着今晚生意一般，就提早了关门时间，飞快地洗刷杯碗就为了能抽出时间和Michael多呆一会。  
“哎哟，你提早关门我都差点忘记转今天的推了。”Jennifer的话点亮了James脑子里的某个部分。  
“今天SHARK有艾特你吗？”  
“咦，奇怪，今天没有。”Jennifer转念一笑，“也许在暗处的SHARK看到你今天被搭讪了，就吃醋了，气得连日常任务都不做了。”  
James听得连手里的活都停下来了，“那你帮我看看SHARK昨天PO了什么？”  
“一个招牌蜂蜜吐司，一个蔓越莓全麦。”  
他沉默地思索了一阵，点点头，继续手里飞速的涮洗工作。James每天都会从最后一批出炉的新鲜面包里挑几个提前装进牛皮纸袋，当作Michael的夜宵或者早饭。因为每天做的面包并不一样，所以给Michael的纸袋里装的面包也是随机的。而James清晰地记得他昨天放进纸袋的就是一块蜂蜜吐司，一个蔓越莓全麦。  
James突然听见开门的声音，正准备说今天提前打烊，就看见Michael正倚着门框望着他。  
“我这就来。”他迅速地把最后一个杯子放进消毒柜，手在毛巾上草草擦了几下，就窜进更衣室换衣服了。  
“你说人是不是都是这样，喜欢你的、送上门的看不上，就喜欢追着自己喜欢的跑。”Jennifer阴魂不散地在James对面的隔间也换起了衣服。  
“你可别说我，”James挎上包走出隔间时轻飘飘地抛下一句，“说不定我喜欢的人早就喜欢我了。”

 

三

初秋的夜晚天气晴朗，James和Michael并排走着，隔着距离不近也不远。月亮就悬在头顶，而他们踏着月色压马路，James不经意回头，就发现了两人交叠着的影子，而Michael本人就离他两个手掌的距离，想到这他就忍不住在心里雀跃一番。  
Michael就在这时开口了，他说话的时候并没有看他，“我还以为...你今晚不会有空的。”  
“今天晚上面包房也没什么生意所以我...”James以为他问的是提早打烊的原因，话还没说完却被对方截住了。  
“我是说那个给你号码的女生...”Michael还是没有看他，而James的余光扫到他用手摸摸鼻子的小动作，“这...这样的事很多吗？”  
James有心逗他，“你猜呢？”  
“...很...很多？”Michael迟疑了几秒，“她们是不是都是给你餐巾纸，把你的口袋都装满了？”  
“如果是这样...大概Jennifer会因为店里纸巾消耗太快，先提出异议。”他故意回答得文不对题，侧过头观察了一下Michael的表情才解释道，“其实没有很多，别的人我不知道，但我听Jennifer说推特上有个叫SHARK的人是我的忠实粉丝。”  
“shark？”Michael重复了一遍，James在他迟疑的眼神里平淡地点点头，心里却好像有十支摇滚乐队在唱现场。他心里有猜测，却不知该如何验证，只能一点点的试探，期望从Michael的反应里搜寻出线索。  
“那不是我吗？”James还没分辨清对方的语气，就被字面意思打了一记重拳，但是他还是听到了Michael的下一句，“可是我没有推特啊。”  
“哦。”他低头看自己脚尖，“其实我也不知道shark是谁。”  
“别着急，”Michael温声说，“说不定哪天就知道了。”

****

他们没有聊几句就走到了Michael想去的唱片店。因为大多卖得是二手，小小的店里堆满了花花绿绿的唱片碟。在James这个外行看来完全杂乱无章的排列，Michael却熟悉得就像进了自己大学的宿舍房间。他先是同老板寒暄了几句，然后问了问几张他感兴趣的唱片的位置，就拖着James潜入碟海。  
在等Michael翻找唱片的时候，James仔细打量了这个唱片店。虽然店面不大，不起眼的小门开在街道的一角，可是他越往里走就越发现这店的纵深还挺深。而最窄的地方几乎只能容下一个人行走，过道两边都是老板钉好的木架子，塞满了新旧不一的二手唱片。他好奇地往里走，偶尔看到封面新奇的碟片就停下来看上一两眼，完全忘了关心Michael又走到了哪里。  
“你怎么跑到黑胶区来了？”  
James正看得入迷，听到Michael的声音就下意识转身，而这过道太窄了，他的半个身子几乎贴着Michael的胸膛扫了过去。更糟糕的是他转身时带起的衣摆扫到了手边的一叠唱片，那本就堆得摇摇晃晃的唱片碟立时就往James的脚下摔去。Michael下意识想去救，猛地俯低上身，左侧的脸颊却堪堪擦过James的嘴唇。  
那本应该是极快的一瞬，James却如同过了一万年那样长久。他能感到自己的嘴唇触到对方的脸颊，留下一道柔软的痕迹；他能看见Michael浅绿色的眼珠转过来，晃忙瞟了一眼又匆匆收回；他甚至能看清头顶的灯光打下来，Michael的睫毛微微颤抖，在他眼下留下一小片阴影。  
但那毕竟也只是极快的一秒。下一秒，Michael蹲下身抱住掉落的唱片，而James呆呆立着，手指迟疑地摸上自己的嘴唇。  
等Michael再次堆放好唱片时，James已经恢复了常态，“你说黑胶？我还没听过黑胶呢。”  
“这里有试音室，我们可以去听听看。”Michael指了指James背后，他回头去望，发现走廊尽头真的有一间小房间。  
“那我们就去听听！”他只想快点跳过刚才的插曲，就随手拿了一张黑胶唱片，领着Michael进了试音室。而他自然是搞不定黑胶唱机的，James就静静待在一边，看着Michael用他修长的手指把黑胶唱片小心翼翼地放在唱片机上，轻巧地搭上唱头，前奏就潺潺地流了出来。James听惯了CD唱片数字信号存储的音乐，如今在这个隔音的小房间里听黑胶，倒真听出了一种说不出的味道。  
“黑胶的音质真的和CD不一样...”James正想说说感想，却被Michael制止。他没想到Michael离他这样近，还竖起食指放在嘴唇上很轻地嘘了一声，James咽了咽口水，就把想说的后半句话吞进了肚子。他们维持着这样近的距离，不再说话，彼此都逐渐被黑胶唱机的音乐所包围。  
“There's wind that blows in from the north，  
And it says that loving takes this course.   
……”  
有光落进Michael的眼里，把他浅色的瞳孔照得纯粹到没有杂质。James不敢和他长久的对视，不过试探般的一瞥，他就看见他眼里的全貌——他的眼里全是他。  
“Come here. Come here.   
No I'm not impossible to touch   
……”  
James原本在低头看着脚下发旧的木地板，却又忍不住地抬头瞟了Michael一眼，和刚才同样匆忙的一眼，彼此目光相触，稍稍停留，又迅速地瞥向另外一边，嘴角却笑意渐生。  
“I have never wanted you so much.   
Come here. Come here.   
……”  
因为总是低着头，他几乎没有意识到Michael在逐渐的靠近他。等他发现的时候，James几乎没了退路，他下意识后退，后背却抵上了老旧的印花墙纸。Michael的一只手撑在墙上，正好落在他脸颊边，而他俯下身，更近地靠过来。  
唱片机还在唱，come here，come here，而Michael的拇指就轻而缓地落在的James的下唇。他终于抬头看他了，Michael的目光如水，他低而沙哑地叫了一声James的名字。那一声轻得如同叹息，和歌声混合在一起又像一记温柔的抚摸，但最终落在耳朵里时，倒又分不清这声喟叹是否比他落在他嘴唇上的手指更加灼热了。  
他在意刚才不经意的“接触”。  
他想要我。  
James在心里想。  
可他还没来得及做出任何回应，和Michael十分熟悉的唱片店老板就在走道尽头大声地喊，“嘿，Mike，我要关门了！！！已经很晚了！！！”  
因为贴得很近，James清楚地看见Michael翻了个巨大的白眼，他没忍住，侧过头笑出了声。  
“好了，知道了，马上出来。”Michael一边挠头一边嘟嘟囔囔地回答，装好碟片，走出试音间时却故作不经意地牵住了James的手。  
逼仄的小道根本容不下他们两人并排，Michael却固执得不肯松手。两个人侧着身往外走，像两只挽着手臂出门遛弯的螃蟹。  
James只看得到Michael发红的耳背和两人紧握的双手，就忍不住低头笑开了。

 

四

“我想他大概喜欢我。”James站在离Jennifer三步远的地方，一边说，一边做出漂亮的咖啡拉花。  
正是午后的空闲期，吃下午茶的人还没来，Jennifer倚着收银柜台有一搭没一搭的对上个月的账目，就好像没有听到James说话。  
等到James把几杯咖啡都做好，摆在盘子上，看着打工的服务生把它们端走后，他又叹了一口气说，“好吧，也许，他不喜欢我。”  
Jennifer已经数不清这是他今天第几次重复这样没有营养的话了，她烦躁地把账本啪得合上，唰得一声丢进抽屉，“我总觉得你隐瞒了我什么，看你这玩不起的小怨妇反应，你昨天真的没有和Michael上床吗？”  
“拜托，Jen，我倒是希望...”James顿了顿，停了一会，也不知道在想什么，“总之昨天离开唱片店他就把我送到我家楼下，就走了，什么也没干。”  
“那也许他真的不喜欢你。”Jennifer的话就像根针，扎得James一瞬间就泄了气。  
James还想垂死挣扎，“可，是他约我出去的，他也不是完全没有表示。”  
“说出来的话都不一定作数，那家伙还什么话都没说呢，你倒先自己乱了阵脚。”Jennifer恨铁不成钢，“要是有个人喜欢你，而你的态度又是可接近的，那他肯定会像男人早上晨勃求欢一样急切地告诉你他的心意。”  
“不，我不这样的认为。”James义正言辞地反驳，“作为男人，我觉得早上上厕所比晨勃更加急切。”  
Jennifer抛回给他一个巨大的白眼，“反正你连让Michael‘晨勃’都做不到。”  
“我不试怎么知道！”James有点急了，音量比刚才大了一倍。  
“你要试什么？”他们刚才说的太专注，以致于Michael插话进来，两人才发现他竟然来了店里。  
“James说他要试试能不能让你晨勃。”Jennifer不给James一点解释的机会，手一拍桌面，当机立断地对Michael说。  
“噗！”他们听到Michael身后传来的笑声才发现来得不止他一个人。Michael让开了一点，从他身后走出一个女孩，栗色的头发和眼睛，带笑的样子格外甜美可爱。  
“这是Alicia，”Michael向他们介绍，一点也没有要继续刚才话题的意思，“我们乐队的鼓手。”  
“你们好，”她大方地打招呼，“你们家面包特别好吃，这次特地要Michael带我来买。”  
“那你喜欢什么口味的？我给你推荐几款吧。”James露出招牌笑容。  
Alicia扯了扯Michael的衣服，“你平时带的夜宵是哪几种？都还挺好吃的。”  
Michael看了眼Alicia，目光又飘到James脸上，“平时他给我什么我就吃什么...我也不知道。”  
Alicia长长地“哦”了一声，眼角眉梢都扫了层笑意，她拿手肘撞了撞Michael，“原来是这样啊。”  
“那就随便拿几个你平常给Michael的吧。”  
James点点头，神色如常地打开食品柜，夹了几款最热门的面包，又包了一小块蓝莓起司蛋糕。打包好了一起递给Alicia，“喏，请你吃。”  
Alicia惊讶地想要推辞，James却说，“之前也不知道你通过Michael吃了几次我们家面包，既然你喜欢，又和Michael关系这么好，我怎么能不表示下呢？”  
他都这么说了，对方也不好再推辞什么，只好扬着笑容一边说谢谢，一边接受了他的好意。Michael站在她旁边，没有说话，也不知道在看哪。而James只任由自己的目光乱飘，却总是飘不到Michael的那边。  
刚才他还像只焦躁的蒙头苍蝇在喜欢和不喜欢之间两头飞，现在有了答案了，却没有一点通透的舒畅感，胸口闷得就像夏日暴雨将至的傍晚，连一呼一吸都会带来无尽的不适感。  
而当James维持着刚才的姿势，盯着Michael手里拎着的装面包的牛皮纸袋，目送他们离开后，他叹了口气，“唉，他真的不喜欢我。”  
“我给你刚才的‘草木皆兵’和‘故作坦率’打零分，”Jennifer飞快地记录下刚才James送人的面包种类和数量，“虽然我觉得你的结论太过草率了点，但是是个人都看得出来他们关系的确很好。”  
“也许她不止能让他晨勃。”James本来想云淡风轻地用黄笑话结束这个话题，可是他还是没忍住，随便抓了一条面包就塞进嘴里，咬得嘎吱响，一边吃还一边愤愤地嘟囔，“真是他么见了鬼，那都是我专门给他的。”

与此同时，Michael和Alicia走出面包店，拐过街角，在公共长椅上并排坐了下来。  
“你确定刚才店里那个蓝眼睛帅哥就是天天给你准备夜宵的人？”Alicia嘴里塞满了蓝莓起司蛋糕，声音听起来糊糊的。  
Michael掩不住眼里得意的光，只点了点头。  
“那你还不快站起来看看有没有坐到狗屎？”

五

又是一天的打烊时间，已经消极怠工三天的James被迫打起精神来应付每天晚上的清点和整理工作，不为别的，只是因为日日坚守自己岗位的Jennifer今天竟然提前离职两个小时。因为她的请假理由过于含糊不清，James理所当然地认为这一定是和Nic有关，于是今天只剩下James·单身狗·半失恋状态·McAvoy一个人来完成【日常任务（1/0）】。  
以前Michael也会来帮帮忙，而正巧这两天他要回父母家一趟，已经两天不见人影了。James磨磨唧唧地拿抹布蹭着一片已经干净得不能再干净的桌面，瞟瞟紧闭的大门，瞟瞟墙上摇来晃去的钟摆，再瞟瞟黑底的桌面映出的自己的影子，还是默默承认虽然现在独处会尴尬，但是他还是有一瞬间想过Michael会突然推开店门，眼睛带笑地望着他，主动来帮他收拾桌椅。  
他刚把自己这个扯淡的妄想丢到脑后，就听见挂在门上的铃铛响了起来。James猛地直起身，如果他是一只猫，那么同时竖起来的还有他的耳朵和尾巴。  
“哎！小心点！别撞着门了！”只可惜下一秒就传来了Jennifer的声音。  
Jennifer一手提一个大塑料袋，而她人高马大的男朋友Nicolas手里抱着一个装得满满的纸盒，慢悠悠地穿过面包房并不宽的店门。  
“这些又是什么？”James疑惑地发问，对于自己没有完全的控制权和知情权十分不满。  
Jennifer却不急着回答他的问题，她在凉风阵阵的九月热得满头大汗，草草地给自己扎了一个马尾后又忙着用袖口把Nicolas额头上的汗擦掉，才文不对题地说，“我都忙忘了，你快去把今天的推特转了，定好的时间都过了。”  
James瞧着两人累得喘气的样子，就没有再问其他，老实地趴在收银柜台上，把弄每天至少有10个小时和Jennifer亲密接触的台式电脑。之前他不管，也就没在意，今天摸上鼠标就突然上了心，在浏览REPO的顺便看看有没有SHARK的。可是一圈都看完了，也没找到SHARK。  
“今天SHARK没有REPO？”  
“嗯哼，”Jennifer的回应里没有掺杂一点点惊讶，“前两天也没有呢。”  
“前两天也没有？”James下意识地把鼠标上的滚轮滚得飞快，“是不是我们的面包质量下降？老顾客也留不住了？”  
Jennifer没有立刻回应他，她和Nicolas蹲在地上整理着他们刚刚抱进来的东西。James又草草地扫了一圈，选了个他认为最好的，编辑好转发词，点下转发的下一刻他就听到Jennifer说：  
“你难道不知道吗？Michael回他父母那去了，他怎么发REPO。”  
“什么？”James愣了一下，脑子卡住没有反应，“我说的是推特上那个ID叫SHARK的...”  
“我说的也是啊，”Jennifer笑得狡黠，拿起一个纸包，站起身朝James走过来，“让我来给你看看我的惊天大发现！”  
说着她就调出了SHARK的推特主页，不仅SHARK没有发推的日期和Michael离开的时间一样，而且他最后一次REPO的东西都和上次James送给Alicia的面包内容重合。  
“所以我的结论就是...”  
“SHARK其实就是shark，SHARK其实就是Mike。”James飞快地接上。  
“Bingo！”Jennifer笑着把纸包伸到James鼻子底下，“这是给你答对的奖励！”  
James狐疑地打开，发现里面是一套新的制服。  
“快去穿上试试！”他迎着Jennifer期待的目光，挑高了一边眉毛，显然对于Michael是SHARK这个话题更感兴趣。  
“你别着急，Michael是不是SHARK我已经想到证明的办法了，”Jennifer简直就像在他的脑子里安插了一个内奸，“先把制服试了我就告诉你。”  
James不情不愿地拐进储物间的更衣室，他摸了摸手里的新制服，发现料子不错，制作得也很精细，约莫是一笔不小的开支。想到这他突然就打了一个激灵，按Jennifer的那套成本管理理论，突然花了这么一大笔开支，一定是因为她又在计划什么新的推广方法来赚一笔更丰厚的回报。  
等他穿着贴身的新制服战战兢兢地走回大厅时，Jennifer的目光都变得意味深长起来。制服的裤子有点紧，束在腰上的深色围裙也没留下空余的缝隙，他试着提出异议，却被Jennifer一声追着一声的“不错”“很好”淹没了。  
果然，第二天，The bakery“帅店长每日一送”的新活动就在推特上推广开来。

****

“你就直说吧...”James累得喘了口气，作为健身房边缘人群，每天让他骑着车送五份外卖就足够让他吃不消了。他继续对着手机骂道，“你就直说吧，什么时候直接网上明码标价让我卖身！”  
Jennifer的新活动就是每日抽取五个REPO的参与者，由店主亲自送货上门，送上他们特制的外卖礼包，里面不仅有最热门好吃的面包，还有定制的礼物卡、代金券、小饰品等等。而这样折磨James身心的活动要一直持续一周。  
“瞎说什么，”Jennifer在电话那头笑靥如花，“先不说这是违法的，即使我要多样化地扩展咱们的业务范围，好歹也要选个有联系的呀。卖鸭这业务我不熟悉，咱们不是卖面包的嘛。”  
James被她这一串回答气得一口气差点没缓过来，骂骂咧咧吐了几个脏字，才又说，“为什么名单上最后一个是SHARK？Michael回来了吗？他要是没回来我不是白跑一趟。”  
“不是我说你，我都能腆着脸给他发个短信问问什么时候回来，你怎么就连这都不会？”James听着这话，和Jennifer一起翻了一个同步白眼，就听到她接着说，“他说了今天回来，我特意把SHARK留在了最后，到时候就用你新制服的细腰翘臀留住我们珍贵的老客户，好吗？”  
“保证完成任务！”James说得笃定，飞快挂了电话。两个人都沉浸在计划即将成功的喜悦里，没有看见天边飘过来的乌云。

雨下下来的时候James还在赶去SHARK家的路上。秋天的雨就这样，来得匆忙，下得细碎，淅淅沥沥地倒没有夏天暴雨的疯狂，可是那一场秋雨一场寒的凉意却是十足十得来得透彻。冷得透骨的秋风迎面吹过来，连带着细密的雨点滴滴打在James棉质的制服上，偏偏Jennifer为了让制服显出身材，特意挑选了不算厚实的料子。如今半湿的衣服被那冷风一吹，湿漉漉的寒意就悉数往James身体里钻。  
他迎着风雨，脚下踩得飞快，只盼望早点到SHARK楼下，好歹有个落脚避雨的地方。车手把早被雨水打湿了，沾着水的手掌几乎握不住，James一个晃神，对面就突然窜出一辆大巴士。他只来得及把住车头调整方向，堪堪躲过巴士的同时，也被对方带起的水花扑了半身。  
即使他安慰自己湿身play更加火辣，也还是没忍住把从苏格兰家乡带过来的脏话都骂了个遍。  
等他终于到了SHARK楼下的时候，他的鞋子已经湿透了，脚冷得快没有知觉，手麻木到连按门铃都成了件困难的事。  
可是更困难的是，没有回应的门铃和没有打开的铁门。  
日头已经收了，天色逐渐暗下来，James站在一个稍微避风的角落，靠着墙，安慰自己也许Michael只是搭了晚班的火车。可有一阵大风刮过来，连那点希望带来的暖意都卷走了。  
他搓了搓冻得有点僵硬的双手，笨拙地从包里抽出写满了送货地址的单子，再慢吞吞地掏出手机，一个一个键按下SHARK留下的电话号码。  
那不是Michael的手机号码——这是显然的，Michael的电话他早就烂熟于心。也许这只是另外一个可以上推特的手机，James又一次自我安慰。  
可是什么时候接通电话需要这么长的时间了？他听着耳边嘟嘟的声响，一声长似一声，就像是渐渐驶向天边的火车拉出的汽笛声，隔得越远，那回音倒越是绵长，可正是这样的等待，把最后一点希望和热都拖得淡薄了。  
“喂？”终于电话那头传来一个声音，James不知道是谁，但肯定是一个女人。  
他忍不住打了个冷颤。  
“您好，”他感觉到四肢都麻木了，脑袋却机械地指挥着自己做出下一步，“我是The bakery的店长，因为您被我们‘每日一送’的活动抽中了，之前已经和您在推特上联系过，现在我在您家楼下，有个外卖礼包，您方便来收一下吗？”  
“哦！”对话那头的人好像突然想起来这件事，“不好意思，我正好出门去超市了，现在又在下雨...”  
James无声地在心里赞同，“是啊，下得还不小。”  
“所以我可能没法立刻赶回来，不如您把礼包放在我楼下的邮箱里吧，我回来收。”  
“好的，谢谢您一直以来对我们店的支持。”  
他挂了电话才发现自己无意识地把手机握得很紧，紧到手指都发白。James望着街上来来往往的车辆，车灯扫到他脸上，把他的脸也照得发白。他不知道为什么路上的人都走得这么急，车都开得那么快，就像也许十几分钟前路人也不知道为什么他要冒雨骑车飞奔一样。  
身体发冷的时候，脑子就会变得格外清醒，他下意识地思索，是人的本性就是这样盲目还是爱让人变得盲目？当他以为他要去见的人是Michael的时候，那些挫折就像是证明他心意的考验，越是艰难就越显得深情，于是他甘之如饴；可现在，他的猜测是错的，他的心意是错的，甚至连他的深情都只是自以为是的臆想。  
也许也不全都是错的，他垂下眼皮，笑了笑，至少他之前就有猜过，Michael不喜欢他。  
这是对的。

****

Jennifer哼着小曲，不紧不慢地准备打烊，怕打扰了James的制服play，她一直按捺着自己八卦的心情没有给他打电话。  
这样轻松的状态是被突然进来的Michael打断的，他手里拿着把大雨伞，水滴一串串落下来，把门口的地垫都打湿了。“哇，我一回来就遇到好大的雨。”他笑着对Jennifer打招呼，左右瞟了一眼，“James呢？回去了吗？”  
“...你...你没见到James吗？”  
“没啊，我搭得最晚的火车回来，刚去了酒吧一趟，顺路过来瞧瞧。”  
“卧槽。”Jennifer低低骂了一声，手里的抹布掉在了地上。

六

James回到家的时候几乎站不稳了，脚冷到没有知觉，酸软麻木，脑袋上却像顶了个大锅，重得他只往地上栽。他扶着墙把自己拖进浴室，脱光了，甩一个白面麻袋一样把自己甩进热水里。  
热水让他的整个身体发麻，一股股热从脚底开始往上涌，顺着毛孔一个一个往上爬，最后把脑袋里那点清醒也完全淹没了。他甚至不记得自己是怎么把身体擦干，然后把身体送到床铺的了，总之他闭上眼就睡着了。  
再次醒来的时候，他的被窝里冷得如同藏了一块冰。James动了动，才发现自己的腿就是那块冰，而他的脑袋烧却成了一个锅炉，就差会冒烟了。他蒙了几秒，才隐隐约约听见了门铃声。  
会是谁？他现在的脑子根本无法承载思考这种复杂的问题所产生的热量，James四下扫了扫没看到拖鞋就直接赤脚下床去开门。木地板冒着大雨夜特有的寒意，但是他的脚已经冻得几乎感觉不到冰凉了。  
摸摸索索地握上门把，James透过猫眼恍恍惚惚地望过去，映入眼帘的Michael变形的脸。  
他下意识感到安全，其他都来不及多想，就开了门。  
“我的天，James，”Michael站在门外，带着一身雨夜的水汽，“你看起来糟透了。”  
James看到他就高兴，靠着门框，对着他傻笑。也不问他为什么来，只是望着他不说话。  
Michael扫了扫他穿反的家居外套，一眼就瞟到了他赤裸的双脚。屋里就只有James的卧室传出来的光，落到门口就已经淡薄到让一切都变得昏暗起来，他的脚却很白，深色的木地板衬得他的脚白得像浓稠的白奶油。Michael却没有心思再看下去，“你怎么连拖鞋都不穿？”  
他话音刚落就打横把James抱了起来，还在傻笑的James吓了一跳，刹那间只能紧紧抱住Michael的脖子。这一下把他也吓清醒了不少，James突然意识到自己被Michael抱在怀里，咕噜咕噜，脑袋里的锅炉终于烧开了。  
“你...你怎么来了？”他声如蚊呐，Micheal和他贴得极近，自然也是听到了。  
“Jennifer说你淋了大雨，可能会生病，让我来看看。”他一边说，一边就用脸颊贴住了James的额头，也顾不上怀里的人身体一僵，Michael慌忙道，“你的额头好烫，肯定是发烧了。”  
他加快了步子，几步跨到床边，小心翼翼把他放上床。Michael刚想起身去找退烧药，手就被James拉住了，他的指尖凉得就像今夜带着雨水的风。  
“我...我好冷。”James的身体软软地在被子里缩成一团，而那张Michael看熟了的小脸被高烧烧到发红，蓝汪汪的眸子水光粼粼，而说不出的可怜。   
Michael直觉得自己的心像一张被揉皱的纸，疼得伸展不开。他低头温声安慰James，说自己拿了药和热水就回来，说完又吻了吻他的额发。而在他亲完之后James就像只受到惊吓的小动物，瞪圆了眼睛，顿在那一动不动。   
Micheal趁机抽身去找了热水和退烧药，端进屋里让James热乎乎地喝了下去。  
“是不是还是很冷？”Michael低声问他，就像在照顾生病的小孩子。  
“...嗯！”James呜咽了一声，连点了三下头。  
接着他就看到Michael开始脱裤子，James觉得今天晚上发生的事已经快要超出他的承受底线了。Michael不仅来照顾他，还把他抱进了屋，现在为了让他暖和一点，是准备跟他玩高烧Play吗？为什么第一次要挑他发烧的时候？他到时候哼哼的声音肯定很难听！  
James还没想出个头绪，Michael就钻进被子，坐在了他对面。他还没反应出Michael准备用什么姿势，他的脚就被一双手抓住了，接着Michael把他的脚放在了怀里。他能感觉他的脚就像被春风吹拂过的湖面，表面的寒冷慢慢解冻，脚里行进缓慢的血液也逐渐流通，从四肢生出的热流沿着血管和静脉都迫不及待地往心脏里涌，James不知道自己是不是烧得不清醒了，只觉得心脏就像一只野兔，几乎快要从身体里蹦出来了。  
“你对我真好。”James低头没有看Michael的脸，别别扭扭地想，我真喜欢你。  
“你对我也很好，”Michael坐在他对面笑得露出牙齿，“我们不就该这样吗？”  
该哪样？是该抱还是该给对方暖脚？James身体暖和了，也余出了心思去胡思乱想，可是他的腿还被Michael抱在怀里，想到这脑中的警铃又大作。他不敢动，不敢放松，腿上的肌肉不自觉地收紧，生怕自己的脚太重，压到了对方。  
“你的脚绷那么紧干嘛？今天送货送累了吗？”Michael却在下一刻就拆穿了他的小心意，顺便又给他抛了一颗炸弹。“那我帮你揉揉？”  
这句话终于炸穿了James的底线，他忙把脚收了回来，“不用了，不用了。”他虽然贪恋Michael这一时的停留，但是下一秒又会有声音提醒他，他可能只是把他当朋友这件事。James清楚，在朋友和爱人之间还隔着一段长长的无人区，有很多人走进去了，不仅到不了终点，还就连朋友这个起点都回不去了。  
在他小的时候，家里条件并不好，照顾他和妹妹的奶奶每次给他们买蛋糕只会买一块，他和妹妹分着吃。从那个时候他就知道，甜头要一点点地吃，他不敢放纵，怕这次喂饱了贪婪，下次就会想要更多。面对Michael也是一样，他害怕他贪恋太过，最后反倒一无所有了。  
Michael当然不知道他弯弯绕绕的心思，只道他是不好意思，就起身离开了床铺。“我看你也暖和了，早点休息吧，睡一觉，发发汗，就好了。”  
即使刚才还在警告自己不要贪恋，James还是被一阵失落击中了，他甚至不敢开口问他是不是要回去了。而Michael好像看穿了他的心思一样——  
“我去外面沙发上睡，你不舒服就叫我。”  
James顶着烧红的脸颊，笑着道了晚安。他闭上眼睛，失去视觉其他的感官便变得灵敏，他听见Michael的脚步声，轻轻地，没走几步就停了下来。然后是沙发下陷的声音，接着那个人轻轻叹了口气。James思索了好久，该怎样形容自己此刻的感受——就像是小时候冬天刚进家门，那条守在门边的老狗立刻就窜进了他怀里，黑黝黝的鼻子喷出的热气扑到他脸上，而他的怀里就像抱着一团暖人的火。  
他就这样从寒风雨夜睡到天光大亮，醒来的时候已经觉得身上轻松了不少。他翻身下床，却听见东西掉在地上的声响，James看到Michael搭在他被子上的外套有一半垂在地上，而一张小卡片掉在了地上。  
James拾起来看了看，没有作声，就把卡片放回了Michael外套的口袋里。  
他走出卧室，没有在沙发上找到Michael，厨房里却传来叮叮咚咚的声响。James就站在客厅看着，Michael系着他的丑围裙，正背对着James做早饭。有浓汤的香味飘出来，James忍不住大力地嗅了嗅，然后在晨光里笑弯了唇角。  
他摸出手机，点开了推特。

****

“叮——”Alicia听见手机一响，她咬着牙刷，趿拉着拖鞋，冲到手机边。  
大多时候无人问津的SHARK账号收到了一条评论：  
“我好像知道你是谁了，好巧啊，我也喜欢你。”  
评论来自The bakery官博，Alicia嘴里叼着的牙刷掉在了地上。

****

而Michael正无知无觉地煮着他的土豆浓汤，他突然听见了James的脚步声，还来不及开口，那个人就从背后抱住了他。  
他比他矮了些，Michael觉得他扬起下巴放在他肩膀上的动作也是说不出的可爱。心里那点喜欢就像被晨光发酵了一样，膨胀开来。  
然后，他听见他说：  
“鲨鱼先生，早上好，”Michael不知道为什么说早安要贴着他的耳朵，“另外，我爱你。”

 

七

Michael喜欢James，从他们第一次见面开始就喜欢。这是他第一次遇到这种状况，从和James对视上第一眼起那个藏在他脑袋里的引线就唰得被点燃，火苗窜起来，照亮他的心，接着一个巨大而绚丽的烟火在他身体里炸开。爆炸后的无数回响都在说，喜欢他，喜欢他，喜欢他。  
他之前也不是没有遇到过让他心动的人，恋爱也谈了几次，可是这一次简直就如同晴天炸开一道响雷，直接把他炸懵了。等他从懵逼中清醒过来，几个大字就浮现在重启的大脑中——我要追James。  
但是怎么追呢？他也说不清自己这个电子产品苦手为什么会想起天天在推特上响应James面包店的活动，但是他既然开始了，也就认真的坚持了下去。  
每天的日常就是他带着宵夜面包去酒吧，用Alicia的手机拍好照了就用她的手机发repo。之所以要麻烦她只是因为Michael的手机太破了，但是他就是一个有闲钱了宁愿花钱给乐队换新设备也懒得去换手机的怪人。  
Alicia很乐意每天都跟他分享他的美味夜宵和追人进展，于是大方地帮他注册了推特，每天帮他发REPO。取ID的时候她几乎没有思考就敲下了SHARK这几个字母，而Michael没有任何异议。  
但事实上，在刚开始的一段时间，根本没有人注意到他的推特，就算他几乎每天都会发REPO，可是Jennifer没有一次转发了他。Michael这时候才反应过来，也许这样隔着网络去追人是件十分傻逼且低效的事。  
“你才知道吗？”Alicia大吃一惊，嘴巴都合不上，“我还以为你要我打助攻的时候，也有约他出去呢。”  
“没...没有，其实除了拿面包，我们都不常见面。”Michael低着头，站在比他矮了一个头的Alicia面前，就像个犯错的中学生。  
“那就去他面前刷脸啊！”Alicia无奈地歪了歪头，“你可以多去找找他啊，打烊前去他店里帮他忙，偶尔约他出来玩...Michael你以前都没有追过人吗？”  
“可...可之前都是女孩，我不知道James吃不吃这套，甚至我都不知道他是不是弯的...”Michael简直越说越愁，额头翻出三层褶子。  
“那你遇到他之前知道自己喜欢男的吗？”  
“不知道...”  
“对嘛！”Alicia把手边的鼓谱卷成卷，伸直手在Michael头上轻轻敲了一下，“你不试试怎么知道呢！至少他愿意天天给你夜宵，就说明作为朋友他也很喜欢你啊！你该试着约他单独出去玩玩。”  
实践证明Alicia说的很有道理，即使在他开口前发生了James被人搭讪的插曲，可是James还是答应了他的邀请。那一刻Michael心里美滋滋的，简直就像喝了三大杯香草奶昔那样甜。  
而一起去唱片店那次，他根本都没想到要发展到那一步。都怪James在他抢救倒下的碟片时和他挨得太近了，他怎么都无法忽视James的嘴唇在他脸颊上留下的触感，那块皮肤好像瞬间破了个小口，源源不断的热伴着那柔软的触感在他的肌肤表面扩散开来，逐渐变成席卷他整个身体的燥热。他的脑袋在一秒钟里想了无数次，James的嘴唇是什么感觉，他下意识地想把这个感受深深刻在脑海，但又害怕每一次的回顾都会有磨损，想了太多次，就再也想不起最初的感觉。  
那，为什么不再试一次呢？  
这个点子一步不落地跳进他的脑子，有一两个声音在虚伪而微弱地反驳，但是他身体早已主动地把James带进了试音间。  
但是，好吧，他的表现真是糟糕透了。Michael每次想到这就会懊恼不已，他竟然放弃了在第一秒就吻住James的选项，而选择眷恋不已地用手指轻触他的嘴唇，要是他知道下一刻老板就会把这场暧昧完全变成尴尬，他肯定会毫不犹豫地用嘴唇去记住那种柔软的感觉。  
事后James也没有说什么。他的态度总是这样，没有拒绝，却也没有太多的主动，Michael摸不清边界和底线，就像走在钢丝绳上，只能战战兢兢，小心翼翼地试探。  
可是Michael知道他这次是百分之百地搞砸了。James没有过多的评价大概只是给他个面子，然而谁不会觉得磨磨蹭蹭导致接吻失败，用一个超大白眼结束暧昧气氛的约会糟糕得像屎呢？  
在他把James送回家后，Michael在床上做了一夜的鸵鸟，直到第二天才把失败的约会告诉了Alicia。Alicia却突然提出要去见见James，Michael知道她是想让他有个合适又不尴尬的由头在第二天就去看看James，于是也老老实实地答应了。  
可是不见面还好，见面之后他越发肯定James是生气了。James之前从来不会在他面前摆出那张店长特有的笑容，这次他热情又客气地招待了Alicia，但和Michael都没说上三句话。James肯定是被他的表现尴尬到了,也许更糟...他根本就是直的，昨天没有一拳打到他脸上只是因为他的良好修养。  
这下Michael的心思全困在这上面，连着Jennifer和James的黄笑话都懒得注意，Alicia问他话他也都答得漫不经心，最后他连怎么走出面包店的都记不清了。  
Michael的追人计划受挫，伤心地和Alicia挥别，准备回老家见见父母。但与此相反的是，SHARK在推特上越来越受到The bakery的重视，甚至这次做的特别活动都选中了他。  
Michael总觉得这种结果特别可笑，人没追到却得了一个安慰奖。就只拜托了Alicia帮他收礼物，在他回来那天再给他。  
他回来那天下了很大的雨，在酒吧见到Alicia的时候，装礼物的盒子都被打湿了。Michael简单地翻了翻送来的礼包，有面包、甜品、代金券和一个定制礼物卡。他打开礼物卡，发现上面有James写的一排字——“Hello， Mr. SHARK。”  
James写得很认真，连笔字圆圆的就像他本人一样可爱，Michael喜欢得不得了，而那点受挫的心意一下就又生机勃勃起来，他把卡片收进外套的口袋，别的都不管了。拿了伞就冲出了酒吧，往James的面包店跑去。  
他一边跑一边看着路边的景色，第一次和James相遇的场景就又在脑子里过了一遍。因为Michael是个唱夜场的歌手，踩着第一缕朝阳下班已经是常态。可是有一天他上班赶得匆忙，晚饭都没顾上吃，中场休息饿了就只能不停往空空的胃里灌酒。等到他下班的时候，早就饿得手脚虚浮，胃疼得好像被一只铁手抓住，而低血糖让他连站都站不稳了。  
好巧不巧，他正好坐在了James面包房前。有着漂亮蓝眼睛的店主正好来开门，他看见了缩成一团坐在店门口的Michael。那天的Michael恰好穿着队服，大大的SHARK印在背后，让人第一眼根本无法错过。  
“Hello, Mr. SHARK,”那个家伙不仅有漂亮的蓝眼睛，还有温柔的声音和令人眼前一亮的笑容，他感到James的手轻轻拍在他肩头，Michael回头，那个好看的人手里拿着一杯热牛奶，“你胃不舒服吗？要不要喝点热牛奶或者我给你吃点白面包？”  
就在那一刻，引线点燃，有些东西在他的身体里、在他的胸腔里炸裂开来。

****

“喂？”Michael不满于电话打断了他和James的第五次亲吻，一只手搂紧了他的腰，漫不经心地接通了电话。  
“Michael！你知道了吗！James在推特上跟你表白了！”Alicia的语气好像她见证了宇宙大爆炸。  
“我...”Michael看见James在笑，知道他也听得一清二楚，就凑过去用嘴轻轻碰了碰他嘴唇，“我知道，而且我想...以后我可能会成为The bakery的终身会员了...”  
他没心思再听，因为有些诱惑在他眼前不停地晃，Michael匆匆地挂了电话，再一次吻上James柔软的嘴唇。

FIN


End file.
